Barney's The Wonder Pet of Notre Dame (SuperMalechi's Version, script)
Script **PARAMOUNT PICTURES & NICKELODEON MOVIES PRESENTS **A LITTLE AIRPLANE PRODUCTIONS & GAMES ANIMATION FILM **Barney's THE WONDER PET OF NOTRE DAME *(we see Barney arriving at his living room of his house) *Barney: Hi there everybody! I am so glad to see you again! We are gonna have fun today! (music starts for "Being Together") Being together is fun. I like to run and jump and play There's so many things to do. I'd like it even better, when it's with a friend or two. Being together with friends is what I'd like to do. Being together with friends together the whole day through. Any day, any time. Day or night, rain or shine. Being Together with friends like you. Every day I learn new things and grow a little too. It only makes it better when it's with a friend like you. Being together with friends is what I'd like to do. Being together with friends together the whole day through. Any day, any time. Day or night, rain or shine. Being Together with friends like you. Being together with friends is what I'd like to do. Being together with friends together the whole day through. Any day, any time. Day or night, rain or shine. Together with friends like you being together with friends like you! *(music ends) *BJ, Baby Bop and Riff: (arrive) Hi Barney! *Barney: Hi BJ! Hi Riff! Hi Baby Bop! Good to see ya again. I am so glad that we can play together. Say, BJ, will you ring a bell? *BJ: Sure thing. (Rings a bell) Cool! *Barney: This sounds awesome! *(at the outside of the school seen on the Wonder Pets, Linny the guinea pig is seen playing a board game with Tuck the Turtle) *Linny: I have 4 spaces. One, two, three four! I won! *Tuck: Way a go, Linny. You won. I lose, even though I have fun. *Ming Ming: Hi Linny, hi Tuck. *Linny: Hi Ming Ming. *Ming Ming: I had an idea. We will to to Barney's house! *Linny: Good idea. There's a transportation portal. We should go on it and appear in Barney's house. (They arrive near it) One, two, three, jump! *Wonder Pets: Whee! (they jump in the transportation portal) Whoooooooaaaaaaaaa!!! (They appear in Barney's house) Barney! Hi! *Barney: Hi there, Wonder Pets. *Linny: It's good to see you again! *Tuck: I agree. *Barney: It was. (giggles) You see, BJ was testing a bell. *Linny: Wow, I've never seen a toy bell like this before. *BJ: Yeah. I like bells. *Barney: I like them too. *Tuck: I wish we can go to a town of bells. *Ming Ming: Me too. *Barney: Well, you could, you know? *BJ, Baby Bop, Riff & Wonder Pets: We could? *Barney: Yep. (music starts for Just Imagine) Just by using your imagination. Just imagine. Just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we could go and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. *Tuck: We could go to the moon in a great big balloon. *Ming Ming: Build a castle by playing pretend. *Linny: We could even explore with a big dinosaur. *Barney: Or make rainbows that never end. *All: Just imagine. Just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we could go and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. *Linny: We could go anywhere. *Tuck and Ming Ming: We can be anyone. *Wonder Pets: We could do it quite easily, too. *Barney: We could play let's pretend, and we know in the end that it's so much fun to do. *All: Just imagine. Just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we could go and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. *Linny: Imagination's fun for you and me. (music ends) *Barney: See, imagination can be easy when we go somewhere. *Riff: And when you pretend to be anyone. *BJ: Yeah, because it's fun. *Baby Bop: I agree. *Linny: Well, I can visit a town of bells now! *Barney: Then, Linny, just close you eyes! And go to this portal. *Linny: Okay, we are jumping in there. (They do and they jump in the portal and They appear in a town, but Linny and BJ are in a building) (gasps) Wow! (she finds herself in the building that has bells) BJ? *BJ: Linny? *Linny: I'll try the bells! (she does so) *BJ: Wow! I like the sound of that. *Linny: Wow, look at that! *BJ: (they see Barney in his town man outfit) Look it's Barney. *Linny: Look at him! He's so cool in that outfit! *BJ: And look at those bells in this place! They're awesome! C'mon, let's go outside! *(Barney, Tuck, Ming Ming, Riff and Baby Bop march into the outside of the building. Barney is blowing an trumpant) *Linny: Oh, wow! So great! It's so handsome! *Barney: (finishes his trumpant) Oh, whew, (giggles) I blew so hard, I thought I was gonna turn purple! *Tuck: Barney, you are purple! *Barney: Oh, you're right. Anyway, I am Townman Barney, and this beautiful morning, I welcome you to the Notre Dame! *All (except Barney): The Notre Dame?! *Barney: That's right everybody! And it's the most bells town you can go to. (Music starts for The Bells of Notre Dame) Morning in Paris, the city awakes, To the bells of Notre Dame" The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes. To the bells of Notre Dame. To the big bells as loud as the thunder. To the little bells soft as a psalm And some say the soul of the city's. The toll of the bells. The bells of Notre Dame (song stops, speaking segment begins) *Tuck: Listen, they're beautiful, no? *Linny: So many colors of sound, so many changing moods *BJ: Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves *Riff: They don't? *Barney: No, silly friend. Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer. *Baby Bop: Who is this creature? *Ming Ming: Who? *Barney: What is he? *Tuck: What? *Barney: How did he come to be there? *BJ: How? *Barney: Hush... (Tuck bonks his head on a pipe) *Tuck: Ow! *Barney: and Clopin will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster (song resumes) Dark was the night when our tale was begun. On the docks near Notre Dame: Shush it down, will you! said a man. We'll be spotted! said another. Hush, little one, said a woman. Four frightened gypsies slid silently under The docks near Notre Dame. Four guilders for safe passage into Paris said the third one. But a trap had been laid for the gypsies? And they gazed up in fear and alarm. At a figure whose clutches Were iron as much as the bells. Judge Claude Frollo, said a husband. The bells of Notre Dame *All: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) Judge Claude Frollo longed to purge the world of vice and sin. Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) *Barney: And he saw corruption everywhere, except within *Tuck: (speaking) Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice. *Barney: You there, what are you hiding? said a guard. Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her (speaking) She ran. *All: Dies irae, dies illa (Day of wrath, that day). Solvet saeclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes). Teste David cum sibylla (As prophesied by David and the sibyl). Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be). Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come) *Barney: Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary! said the woman. A baby? A monster! Grumbles Frollo. Stop! Cried the Archdeacon. This is an unholy demon. called Frollo. I'm sending it back to the devil place, where it belongs. *All: (singing) See there the innocent inside you have spilt. On the steps of Notre Dame. *Barney: (speaking) I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued. Said Frollo. Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt On the steps of Notre Dame? Asked Archdeacon. (speaking) My conscience is clear called Frollo. You can lie to yourself and your minions. You can claim that you haven't a qualm But you never can run from nor hide what you've done from the eyes. The very eyes of Notre Dame said the Archdeacon. *All: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) And for one time in his life. Of power and control. Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy). Frollo felt a twinge of fear. For his immortal soul Frollo asked What must I do? *Barney: Archdeacon said (speaking) Care for the child, and raise it as your own *Tuck: Frollo said: What? I'm to be settled with this misshapen...? Very well. Let him live with you, in your church. *BJ: Archdeacon said Live here? Where? *Linny: Frollo said: Anywhere *All: (singing) Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see *Tuck: (speaking) The bell tower, perhaps, and who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways *All: (singing resumes) Even this foul creature may. Yet prove one day to be, Of use to me *Barney: And Frollo gave the child a cruel name. A name that means half-formed: Quasimodo? Now here is a riddle to guess if you can. Sing the bells of Notre Dame. Who is the monster and who is the man? *All: Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells? Bells of Notre Dame! *(music ends) *BJ: This is gonna be so much fun! *Barney: (giggles) It was. *Linny: I have to visit my friend, Thomas the Tank Engine. He's taking some Frieght cars there. *Barney: Good idea. *Linny: See ya later. (leaves) *(cut to Thomas pulling a Frieght train) *Thomas: Must make it to the station. (He does it) Right on time. (Linny arrives) *Thomas: Hi. Linny. *Linny: I am at the Notre Dame. *Thomas: I like this place. The magic buffers transform me and my friends to there. *Linny: Really? *Thomas: Yep! *Linny: Remember the day when Calum1998 got grounded for misbehaving at a store? *Thomas: What is Calum1998? *Linny: Calum1998 is a mean guy who makes grounded videos out of us. *Thomas: Oh, it's terrible. *Linny: One day, as me and my friends was driving the bus back to our homes. *(flashback to Calum1998 Mibehaves in a Store) *Linny's Voice: We saw Calum1998 in there. *Barney: Hey, Calum, where is your iPad? *Calum: I don't have it. *Linny: Calum, you always get grounded. *Linny's Voice: This made Calum really angry. *Calum: You know what, don't tell everyone! (Leaves) *Linny's Voice: He went home. *(at home) *Calum: (400% loud voice) Mom, Barney and his friends including the Wonder Pets have an iPad! Curses you woman! *Calum's Mom: Calum don't misbehave! *(at the store) *Linny's Voice: So, Calum and his mom went to the Apple Store. *Calum: Okay, this iPad! It has more memorial than Linny's! *Linny's Voice: Then, it happened. *Calum's Mom: Calum, that's 900 dollars, I don't have that much. *Calum: Mom don't cheat me again! *Calum's Mom: How about an Surface Pro? It does everything an iPad does and haft the price! *Calum: (400% loud voice) No, I want the iPad! *Calum's Mom: Calum don't raise your voice here! You can either have the Surface Pro or you can have nothing at all! *Calum: That's it! I am throwing a breakdown! (does it, as everyone (Linny, Barney, Tuck, BJ, Baby Bop, Ming Ming, Mario, Yoshi and Riff stare) *Linny's Voice: And we were staring at the two. This was the worst day of Calum1998 *Calum's Mom: (400% loud voice) That's it! We are going home! And you are not getting anything! *(Calum's mom carries him into the car) *Linny's Voice: So Calum was taken to the car by his mom. *Calum: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please! I will behave, just give me another chance! *(the car drives home) *Calum's Mom: Too bad! You made me feel embarrassed in front of all those people! *Calum: (crying) Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawa! *Calum's Mom: Stop crying, Calum! You are so naughty so sorry doesn't cut it! *Calum: Mom tell me what I did was wrong! *Calum's Mom: What you did was wrong is that you threw a breakdown in front of all the people! Then. I had to take you out of the store! So that's why you are getting nothing! *Calum: Wait, I get it. I am really, really, really sorry! Where is dad? *Calum's Mom: Your father passed away! *Calum: Mom can we at least go back and get the Surface Pro? *Calum's Mom: (400% loud voice) No! (Normal voice) You are grounded mister, you will go upstairs to your room when we get out of the car! *(flashback ends) *Linny: And that was the end of the story. I gotta hang out at the house of Notre Dame! *(she leaves) *Thomas: Bye! *(cut to Linny) *Linny: Barney, I am gonna have fun at the Notre Dame. *Barney: Good idea! *(Linny leaves) *BJ: Be careful, Linny! *Linny: I will, BJ! (goes up to the Notre Dame building) *Riff: I like this town. *Baby Bop: Me too! *Ming Ming: We all do. *Barney: We do, everybody. By the way, this town is so much special. *(cut to Linny arriving at the main room, when she spots Donkey Kong) *Linny: Hi Donkey Kong. *Donkey Kong: Hi Linny. *Linny: I am ready for have fun there. (rings the bells of Notre Dame) *Donkey Kong: Wow! You know what? *Linny: What? *Donkey Kong: This is your santary. *Linny: I agree. By the way. I have to visit Sir Topham Hatt. (Leaves) See ya later! *(she enters Sir Topham Hatt's office) *Linny: Hi Sir Topham Hatt! *Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, hello, Linny! How can I help you? *Linny: I was enjoying the Notre Dame fun with Barney and the rest of us. I would like to talk about the bells that belong in the Notre Dame. *Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, I've heard of them. *Linny: Me too. Remember when Eric got grounded for misbehaving at McDonalds. *Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, I remember that. *Linny: It all started when.... *(flashback for "Eric Misbehaves in McDonalds" starts) *Linny: (offscreen) We are teasing Eric for not having McDonalds. *Barney: Eric, where is your McDonalds? *Eric: I don't have any at all. *Barney: Look everyone, Eric has no McDonald's! *Linny: (off-screen! so we laughed at him. *Eric: (400% loud voice) Stop laughing at me now! (leaves, growling) *Linny: (offscreen) Next, Eric went home, really mad and asked his mom for McDonalds. *Kimberly: Eric, why are ya mad? *Eric: Everyone has McDonald's but me! Curses! *(the car drives with Eric and Kimberly on it) *(at McDonalds) *Linny: (offscreen) Next, Eric and Kimberly went to McDonalds. *Kimberly: What did you want? *Eric: 23 cheeseburgers, 12 fries and 10 cokes. *Kimberly: Eric, that costs lots of money and that meal will make you fat. How about 1 fry, one cheeseburger and 1 coke. *Linny: (offscreen) As Eric didn't get 23 cheeseburgers, 12 fries and 10 cokes and is offered to get one fry, one cheeseburger and one coke, things started to go out of control. *Eric: (400% loud voice) No! It want what I wanted! Give it to me now! *Kimberly: Eric, you can either have 1 fry, 1 cheeseburger and 1 coke or nothing! *Eric: That's it! I am having a angry tantrum! (400% loud voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! *Kimberly: That's it! We are going home and you are in deep trouble! *(on the car) *Eric: Mom, I am really sorry for what I did. *Kimberly: Sorry won't work, *Eric: Can we go back to get what you said I can have? *Kimberly: (400% loud voice) No!! (Normal voice) You're grounded for 6 days! Go to your room when we get home! *(after they get home) *Eric: (in his room, embarrassed) I am so sorry for what I have done. *(flashback ends) *Linny: And that's what happened. Now if you excuse me, I have to go back to the Notre Dame building. See ya! *Sir Topham Hatt: Good luck! *Linny: Thank you! (leaves) *(at the Notre Dame building, Linny arrives) *Linny: I wonder how things go. (picks up a bird) Hi bird. (looks out one of the windows) If I had a day to fly. (hands out the bird so it flies off) Ah, this will be it. *Barney: (shows up) Hi Linny. *Linny: Hi Barney. *Barney: More people are coming. *Mickey: (arrives with Donald Duck, Goofy and Pluto) Hiya everyone! *Linny: Hi Mickey and his friends. (She and Barney go down and arrive outside) *Donald Duck: It's good to see ya again! *Barney: It was, Donald. *Mickey: So, have any ideas? *Barney: Actually, we are at the Notre Dame town. *BJ: And this is the best imagination we have. *(cut to Toby pulling freight cars filled with coal, when Diesel 10 shows up) *Toby: Yikes! *Diesel 10: I am here to destroy everything to you! (Crunches up Toby's cars into pieces) *Toby: My cars!! Diesel 10, how dare you?! I will tell Barney about this! *(Toby puffs away, chugs through the magic buffers and into the Notre Dame) *Toby: Barney! Barney! *Barney: Oh hi Toby! What's wrong? *Toby: Diesel 10 destroyed my freight cars! *Barney: We have to get rid of him once again! *Donald Duck: I wonder...(trips and falls in a puddle of water) Oh.... *Riff: Donald! You okay?! *Donald Duck: Yeah. *Mickry: Sit. *Pluto: (sits, but accidentally on Donald. Then Donald gets up, and shakes water off him) *Barney: Linny, the best thing is to remember the time of your life. *Linny: That's right Barney. *(music starts for It's The Time of My Life") *Linny: (speaking) I can remember it a lot. (Singing) Once a town, special town, "The Notre Dame". (climbs up a cartoon toy sailing boat (in a Disney animation like style) in a water pool) It is so, really fun, (begins riding on the boat) who would care. Without any evidence... *Lady Chorus: (singing) It's so amazing. *Linny: (singing) And it's got lots of things. *Lady Chorus: (singing) Some people like it a lot. *Linny: (singing) like your common sense. *Lady Chorus: (singing) It'ss highly over-rated. *Linny: (singing) (as the boat slides down a water hill) I ring the bells every morning. It's the time of my life so live it well. It's the time of my life so live it well We may only go around one time As far as I can tell. (boat stops and she jumps off and walks down a mountain hill) It's the time of my life. It's the time of my life. It's the time of my life so live it well. Like the other all, I started small, then I grew. When the time came, I know, what to do. I love to watch things grow all day. *Lady Chorus: (singing) You like to eat food. *Linny: (singing) And to have fun things here. *Lady Chorus: (singing) This is part of the world. *Linny: (singing) (as she arrives at a underground world) And to be friends forever. *Lady Chorus: (singing) And we can find a way to save the world. *Linny: (singing): We can, do anything. It's the time of my life so live it well. It's the time of my life so live it well We may go around one time As far as I can tell. (She goes through a pipe and arrives at a world of bushes) It's the time of my life so live it well. Isn't it a bit surprising. How ones fortunes ebb and flow. And only to the enterprising. Does the magic fortune cookie go. Believe me, It's the time of my life so live it well. It's the time of my life so live it well. (she sits at the edge of a bridge) We may go around one time As far as I can tell. It's the time of my life. It's the time of my life. It's the time of my life so live it well. (music ends) (speaking) Ahh, this is so bright. The sun shines, the birds sing and the grass grows. All of my life. *(cut to Linny at Sir Topham Hatt's office) *Linny: Sir Topham Hatt, check this out. I drew a picture of the Notre Dame town. *Sir Topham Hatt: I see. *Linny: Tuck and Ming Ming are my friends, you know. Anyways, Barney told me about the town. *Sir Topham Hatt: I know. And with that, my engines learn about that. *Linny: Yes, and a Wonder Pet can go to a town. Just like me. *Sir Topham Hatt: Good. *Linny: I brought my celery for lunch. (takes a bite of celery) *Sir Topham Hatt: That is good. And I like celery too. *Linny: I got bad news, sir. Diesel 10's back. He wants to destroy the Notre Dame. I will get help from the engines. (leaves) Goodbye! *(The engines are at Timouth Sheds) *Linny: Thomas, Diesel 10's back! He's making a plan to destroy the Notre Dame! *Thomas: Oh no! We gotta stop him! You must still have fun at the Notre Dame! *Linny: I will. Bye! (flies back to the Notre Dame town) *(back at the Notre Dame town) *Linny: Ming Ming! *Ming Ming: Hi Linny. You look worried. *Linny: Diesel 10's plotting to destroy the town. We need to stop him! *Barney: We do need to stop him. *Linny: I must ride a horse to find someone. (walks off) *(cut to Percy as he is pulling the mail train) *Percy: (singing) Pulling the mail, pulling the-(sees Diesel 10) Whoa! It's Diesel 10! *Diesel 10: That's right, Percy. I am gonna destroy the Notre Dame! *Percy: No! Not at all! (rushes off) *(cut to Duck as he is shunting freight cars at the yards, when he spots Barney) *Barney: Hi Duck. *Duck: Hi Barney. You and your friends must team up with us to deal with Diesel 10. *Barney: Yes, and Linny must be a hero to stop him. *Duck: I gotta shunt some more cars. See ya later. *Barney: Bye. (transports back to the Notre Dame) Linny! (Linny looks at him) Duck is right. You are going to stop him. No one wants to stay cold out there forever. *Linny: You're right! I'll go! (begins to go in the building) To make notes about to stop that evil diesel. *(BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Tuck and Ming Ming arrive) *Tuck: Linny must be a hero to stop Diesel 10. *BJ: Yeah. Are you afraid of him Tuck? *Tuck: Yes. *Ming Ming: Me too. *Barney: It gives me an idea. I can do some happy dancing. (Uses his magic and puts on his happy Dancin outfit) *All (except Barney): Wow! *Barney: One, two, three. (music starts for Happy Dancin') Happy dancin' in my shoes helps to chase away the blues makes me feel just like I may Go happy dancin' all day Happy dancin' all day (Dance break) Happy dancin' in my shoes Helps to chase away the blues makes me feel just like I may Go happy dancin' all day Happy dancin' all day (music ends) *Linny: (appears out the window) Good way to dance! *Barney: Thank you! *Linny: My notes are done. *Barney: Good job! *Linny: I have to watch Sesame Street. See ya later. (sits down a couch, and turns on the TV. Sesame Street is seen) *Big Bird: So, are you kids ready? *Kid Voices: Yes! *Big Bird: Good idea! *Linny: Wow! Neat show! *(cut to Thomas, Duck, James and Lady at Tidmouth Sheds) *Lady: That Diesel 10 is such a evil train. *Duck: He was, my dear. *Thomas: He creeps us out. *James: We have to stop him. *Thomas: Anyways, we must cheer on Linny when she stops that mean diesel. *Duck: Sounds like a great idea. *(the four engines glare) *(1 hour later, Rocko arrives) *Rocko: Hi Barney! *Barney: Hi Rocko! Good to see you again! *Rocko: I remember you. *Barney: I sure do too. We are on the Notre Dame town. *BJ: You are a good friend of mine, Rocko. *Rocko: Thanks. *Riff: And to be kind and gentle, we still are friends. *Baby Bop: I like to sing. *Tuck: Me too. *Ming Ming: Me three. *Barney: Say? Are Mickey and his friends glad to see you. *Mickey: Yes. *Goofy: Me too. *Barney: We have to put on a show for you, Rocko. *Rocko: Good idea! *Barney: (to Goofy) Goofy, you will sing the lyrics. *Goofy: Okay! *(music for Topsy Turvy starts) *Chorus: Come one, come all! Leave your loops and milking stools. Coop the hens and pen the mules. Come one, come all! Close the churches and the schools. It's the day for breaking rules. Come and join the feast of ... *Goofy: Fools! Once a year we throw a party here in town. Once a year we turn all Paris upside down. Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown. Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day. It's the day the devil in us gets released. It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest. Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools! *Chorus: Topsy turvy! *Goofy: Yv'rything is upsy daysy! *Chorus: Topsy turvy! *Goofy: Ev'ryone is acting crazy. Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet. That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day *All: Topsy Turvy! Beat the drums and blow the trumpets! Topsy Turvy! Join the bums and thieves and strumpets! Streaming in from Chartres to Calais *Goofy: Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy! On the sixth of "Januervy" *All: All because it's Topy Turvy Day! *Goofy: Yome one, come all! Hurry, hurry, here's your chance. See the myst'ry and romance. Come one, come all. See the finest friend in history! Make an entrance to entrance! Dance la Rocko! Dance! Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for-! Her it is, you know exactly what's in store. Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore. Now's the time we crown the King of Fools! So make a face that's horrible and frightening. Make a face as weird as a gargoyle's wing. For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools! Why? *All: Topsy turvy! *Goofy: Ygly folk, forget your shyness *Crowd: Topsy turvy! *Goofy: You could soon be called Prince! *Crowd: Put your foulest features on display. Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day! *Goofy: Ev'rybody! *Crowd: ynce a year we throw a party here in town *Goofy: Hail to the king! *Crowd: Once a year we turn all Paris upside down *Goofy: CD, what a king! *Crowd: Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown *Goofy: Girls, give a kiss *Crowd: Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day *Goofy: We've never had a king like this *All: And it's the day we do the things that we deplore. On the other three hundred and sixty-four. Once a year we love to drop in. Where the beer is never stoppin. For the chance to pop some popinjay. And pick a king who'll put the "top" in. Topsy Turvy Day! Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day! *Linny: Hi Rocko. I'm Linny. *Rocko: Nice to meet you Linny. *Linny: So, Barney and his friends, I met Rocko for the first time. *Barney: (giggles) Yes. And you know what? *Linny: (gasps) You have a surprise for me? *Barney: Yes! The surprise was one of the memories. *Baby Bop: What's that? *Barney: Well, I remember when I arrived and looked more fuzzier. *(translates to the scene of where Amy finds the Barney doll taken from the Late 1992 Barney Season 2 home video, "Barney's School and Playground Friends!" released on Tuesday, September 1, 1992 where they have the first appearance of the Late 1992-1993 Season 2 Barney voice and costume) *Amy: I wish there was another surprise. *Michael: Go ahead. *Amy: (as she puts the Barney doll on the tree stump) Got it. *Luci: Ladies and gentlemen! *Jason played by Salim Grant: Presenting.... *Luci: A surprise! *Adam: Very special! *Tina: Very exciting! *Michael: Come on everybody! Close your eyes, and wish really hard! And Maybe a surprise will appear! *(we fade to the Mid 1992-1997 Season 2 Barney doll who is sitting on the tree stump, for 3 seconds, magical sparkles appear for 4 seconds, a sound of wind that it makes the sound that goes "Whooooooooooooooo", a sound of sparkling, and a sound of a thud, and the kids are watching something appear, and for 5 seconds, Barney appears) *Kids: Barney? *Barney: That's me! *Kids: (as they start running over and hugging him) Barney, hi! *Barney: Hi there! *(they all hugged him) *Barney: I see that you're playing. *Derek: Barney, you looked even more special. *Barney: That's right, Derek. I'm not low pitched anymore because I used my voice changer to pitch it up to 3. And Now I have a high pitched instead of low pitched. And Also my look turned into a more fuzzier look, including my head got fuzzier, my eyes got darker, my nose got shorter, my mouth got darker, my green tummy got darker, my eight green spots on my back were three large spots and five small spots got more darker, my tail got fuzzier, my arms got fuzzier, my hands got fuzzier, my legs got fuzzier, my knees got more darker, and my feet got fuzzier and made of more of man maid fires, darker and greater. And my voice went up to 3, which it was Pitch 8 higher. *Michael: I see. *Barney: And you were terrific too! *(translates back to the scene) * * * *